User blog:Ickimori/Event: "A New Year's Tale of Laziness"
Pre-event thoughts= Ibaraki-Doji finally gets a second form! His skills and stats are poor, although that very high Silence is pretty good. I wonder if his MLB form gets 100%, just like Hermes did. God bless Wakatoshi's EXP passive being LB1. I can get that with no problem. ^^ Old Clock Chronos's LB1 passive tempts me to rank, but I must not. No items this time... :( However, ranking in top 6k because mochi + tonic is better than only tonic. Surprisingly, there's no doses this time, for ranking reward. They changed the level rewards now. No more LB2 at level 125, so sad... I'd need to hope for drops if I want to get a minimum of LB2 of Bel-chan, or...leech from my guild to 150. Unsure if I'm shameless enough to do that, I think it's tougher now, with bonds and reserve at place. Rankings are definitely harder with 100% helper boosts and crazy helper DMG. Chronos's poor skill DMG may turn down some people for ranking, but he is reserve-worthy for sure, as his appeal is in his time-extending passive at LB1. Not ranking, but good luck to those who does! *I got irritated of my SE regeneration speed and started ranking. Well, this is what it is now. |-| Event info= Event mode: Conquest Duration: 25.01.17 - 08.02.17 (Chinese New Year CQ party~) Event helpers: Helpers, please... Items used: 26 tonics, 24 doses, and 114 perk-ups. Bye item stack, I won't be seeing you in a minimum of half a year. No regrets. ;_; |-| Reward drops= } Level 1: Goblerna Level 2: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 3: Goblerna Level 4: Fortune-telling Memory Level 5: Helium Elf Level 6: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 7: Butterfly Knife Level 8: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 9: Slingshot Level 10: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 11: Impish Memory Level 12: Diamond Cutter Level 13: Impish Memory Level 14: Mummy's Bandage Level 15: Impish Memory Level 16: Universal Memory Level 17: Takemitsu Level 18: Lady Chacha Level 19: Helium Elf Level 20: Zashiki Bokko Level 21: Kukri Level 22: Diamond Cutter Level 23: Lady Chacha Level 24: Peony the Ninja Level 25: Diamond Cutter Level 26: Proto the Nereid Level 27: Priestly Memory Level 28: Gennyo Level 29: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 30: Tender Memory Level 31: Peony the Ninja Level 32: Takemitsu Level 33: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 34: Diamond Cutter Level 35: Peony the Ninja Level 36: Komodo Dragon Level 37: Willy Wisp Level 38: Kukri Level 39: Nickel Elf Level 40: Tender Memory Level 41: Peony the Ninja Level 42: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 43: Lady Chacha Level 44: Proto the Nereid Level 45: Fiendish Memory Level 46: Diamond Cutter Level 47: Demonic Memory Level 48: Goblonara Level 49: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 50: Rayne Shower - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Famous Knight's Memory Level 52: Proto the Nereid Level 53: Willy Wisp Level 54: Peony the Ninja Level 55: Mysterious Memory Level 56: Priestly Memory Level 57: Mysterious Memory Level 58: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 59: Fiendish Memory Level 60: Fiendish Memory Level 61: Priestly Memory Level 62: Proto the Nereid Level 63: Kukri Level 64: Night Trickster Level 65: Demonic Memory Level 66: Zashiki Bokko Level 67: Diamond Cutter Level 68: Tyrannical Memory Level 69: Peony the Ninja Level 70: Willy Wisp Level 71: Willy Wisp Level 72: Priestly Memory Level 73: Goblonara Level 74: Diamond Cutter Level 75: Shogun's Memory Level 76: Ibaraki Doji [Lunar New Year] Level 77: Tonfa Level 78: Zashiki Bokko Level 79: Demon King's Memory Level 80: Famous Knight's Memory Level 81: Lady Chacha Level 82: Kukri Level 83: Tonfa Level 84: Famous Knight's Memory Level 85: Slingshot Level 86: Priestly Memory Level 87: Tender Memory Level 88: None Level 89: Tender Memory Level 90: None Level 91: Lady Chacha Level 92: Demonic Memory Level 93: Fire Mouse Level 94: Ibaraki Doji [Lunar New Year] Level 95: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 96: Priestly Memory Level 97: Priestly Memory Level 98: Shogun's Memory Level 99: Priestly Memory Level 100: Wakatoshi - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Peony the Ninja Level 102: Famous Knight's Memory Level 103: Gennyo Level 104: Demonic Memory Level 105: Mysterious Memory Level 106: Tender Memory Level 108: Mysterious Memory Level 109: Demonic Memory Level 110: None. Level 111: Night Trickster Level 112: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 113: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 114: Tender Memory Level 115: Shogun's Memory Level 116: Don't recall. Level 117: Don't recall. Level 118: Don't recall. Level 119: Don't recall. Level 120: Shogun's Memory Level 121: Holy Sword Memory Level 122: None. Level 123: Mysterious Memory Level 124: None. Level 125: None. Level 126: Holy Sword Memory Level 127: None. Level 128: Shogun's Memory Level 129: Holy Sword Memory Level 130: None. Level 131: Fiendish Memory Level 132: Ibaraki Doji [Lunar New Year] Level 133: Mysterious Memory Level 134: Holy Sword Memory Level 135: Holy Sword Memory Level 136: Shogun's Memory Level 137: Shogun's Memory Level 138: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 139: Firecracker Level 140: Mysterious Memory Level 141: None. Level 142: None. Level 143: None. Level 144: Mysterious Memory Level 145: None. Level 146: Destructive Memory Level 147: Mysterious Memory Level 148: Fiendish Memory Level 149: None. Level 150: Belphegor }} |-| Rankings= First half: 1,208 (97.7m) (Wow holy shit what the ---) Second half: 2,474 (130.1m) (Sigh...) Total ranking: 1,739 (227.8m) |-| Daemons obtained= Firecracker.png|Firecracker x8 Ibaraki Doji Lunar New Year.png|Ibaraki Doji New Year x7 Wakatoshi.png|Wakatoshi x6 Belphegor.png|Belphegor x4 Old Clock Chronos.png|Old Clock Chronos x3 |-| Post-event thoughts= I believe FH's 2.5k ranking is bloody high because some guy in Reddit predicted 90. Well, guess what - congrats. (slow claps) It's so difficult for whales, dolphins and F2P planktons for this ranking - heard it was tough in top 400 as well. It was especially harder for me, since I don't have much items in the first place... cries, why you got to do this to me... Due to most people exchanging for Amanojaku the rank is much higher, but I misjudged it by 10m. Ended up running at the last hour because I know my ranking were dropping. Somehow, the more I hit, the more my rank fell. Somehow passing the 2.5k mark by sheer luck. Got three copies of Chronos, thankfully. I'm going to stick to my own principles now, and never, ever, going to rank again. Chronos, you better be worth it. I:<